The present invention relates, in general, to lighting devices and methods for illuminating a portable electronic or computing device, and, in particular, to lighting devices and methods for illuminating a screen of a handheld video game device.
The GAME BOY(copyright) device sold by Nintendo and the NeoGeo Pocket sold by the SNK Corporation of America are examples of popular hand-held, portable, battery-powered video game devices that presently include a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen. The flat, liquid crystal display screens of these devices Work well in well-lit areas. However, because these screens have not been backlit, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen.
Add-on illumination devices with their own source of electrical power for illuminating the screen of handheld video game devices have been developed. These devices have been designed to fit onto the handheld video game device or been designed for use in connection with the handheld video game device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost, creates the possibility of another source of power failure, and requires frequent battery replacement.
An aspect of the invention includes an apparatus for illuminating a display screen located in a top portion of a handheld portable video game device having a port in to electrical connection with a power source. The apparatus includes a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a body connected to the plug, the body adapted to be detachably mounted to the top portion of the handheld portable video game device, and a light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) attached to the body and to be electrically connected to the utility port through the plug and the body. The LED is powered by the power source so as to illuminate the display screen of the handheld portable video game device when the apparatus is plugged into the port.
Another aspect of the invention includes a method of illuminating a display screen of a top portion of a handheld portable video game device having a port in electrical connection with a power source. The method includes providing an apparatus including a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a body connected to the plug, the body adapted to be detachably mounted to the top portion of the handheld portable video game device, and a light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) attached to the body and to be electrically connected to the utility power jack through the plug and the body; coupling the plug of the apparatus with the port of the handheld portable video game device so as to power the light emitting diode; mounting the body to the top portion of the handheld portable video game device; and illuminating the display screen of the handheld portable video game device with the light emitting diode.
Other and further objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings.